Mini-UsUk
by poppybiersack01
Summary: Alfred and Arthur recieved a box from Japan , what can it contain ! USUK / usuk / england x america
1. Chapter 1

I looked down on the tiny box in front of my door . Kiku had said it was a present for me and Alfred , though i didn't know what it contained .

I decided to call Al and to open it with him . I quikly texed him : "Can you come plz ? Japan has something for us here ."

A few minutes later he responded with a quick :" k on da way "

I sigthed : his typing is so bad ...  
Still , he was there in time . Pretty rare from him .

When he arrived at my house i had set the box in the kitchen .I walked to the door to open it for him , and there he was , as gorgeous and magnificent as the day he left me . On the indepence war .

I looked into his brigth baby blue eyes , he looked as if he runned to be here as quick as possible .  
A thougth passed trough my mind : *Did he run here to see me ?* * No , impossible , he must have been curous about the package that Kiku has left us ! Like with the U.F.O. he found , that's all ! *

"IGGY !"

I looked at Alfred , realizing i had been spacing out for a few minutes now .  
"Ah , sorry come in please ." " Thanks ! 8D " he smiled happily at me while comming in .

" Sooooooo , what did Kiku left for us ? ROBOTS ? JAPANESE BURGERS ? JAPANESE ROBOT BURGERS ?!"  
" I didn't open it yet ,i waited for you to come ... and someting tells me it's not a japanese robot burger ." "How can you tell if you didn't open it yet ? "  
"Why would Japan offer us ... THAT !? I mean : think about it America ." "..." "That's what i thougth ..."

We walked to the kitchen and i showed Al the little box that sat on the kitchen table . " Well , let's open it-" Al suddenly grabbed the box .  
He started shaking it next to his ear , saying : " I wonder what it is ! "

" AL !" I screamed " What if it's fragile !? " I took the box of his hands when sudenly a noise escaped it :

" Ahhhh ! huuuaaaaah !" Scared , i dropped the box on the table and looked over to Al .  
"What's in there ?! " i asked as if Alfred knew it .  
"Let's open and see " he responded, raising his shoulders .  
" Yes ! please open up! it's hot in here ! " A little voice said .  
"And it's sooooo dark ! i'm scared of darkness ! " Another voice squeeked .

Al looked at me and said : " Let's open , i'm scared of the dark too , whatever it is it must be terrified ! "

No wonder Al knew how the "thing" felt . The "thing" in the box WAS Al .  
Well , a mini-version of Al . And a mini-version of me sat next to it .

"Arthur...?"  
"Yes Al ? " "Why is there a mini-us in this box ?" "I don't have a fucking clue ... "

"OUH OUH !" mini-Al said , raising his hand and jumping in the box " I can explain ! I can ! I can ! " "Well explain then " i said .

"The big , cool guy with black hair said : when they open the box , let chibi-Arshur explain it !" he said , proud of himself .

I facepalmed .*god ... this is gonna be hard * i thougth .  
Mini-me sat up in the box and begun to speek : " Japan said we are a prototype of chibi's based on real person's personality . he gave us all info about you ,so we are mini-you in some way . He also said we are here to help you stop being mean to each other . Chibi's do not lie and do not hide they're true feelings . So we are here to help you understand each other more "

As he finished . Al and me looked upto each other . I raised a brow and he raised his shoulders taking mini-Al in his hands .  
The little thing wasn't bigger than his hand . He looked at he little thing holding on to his thumb and said looking at it :  
"Well, i'm curious to see what these little bro's have in mind for us "

-to be continued in chapter 2- 


	2. Ending ) FINALLY DX

We had left the chibi us a few minutes to talk about all this situation in the kitchen .

When we came back we where pretty surprised to see something we both haden't seen comming ...

Our chibi selfes .

Kissing .

Alfred and me where both chocked , so we runned to them to separate them . I grabbed mini-Al whyle he grabbed mini-Me .

We both stuttered a bit as we asked : "W-w-w-what the hell guys ?! "

Mini-Me looked up at us and explained : " Didn't i say chibis do not lie ? we aren't like you . we dont hide our feelings ! " mini-Al got red ... So did Alfred too actually .

What the fuck .

"W-wait ... why where you kissing ?! " i asked .

mini-Al responded : "cuz wer'e in love ! Duh ! "

Al and I both got red and screamed .

" WE AREN'T IN LOVE ! "

Mini-me looked me in the eyes .

" Says the guy who writes poems over and over about America . " .

I flushed . How did he even kno- ... oh yeah , he is me . ChibiMercica looked up at Alfred .

" AAAAAAnd says the guy who makes a love song playlist named after Arthur "

Alfred got red and i looked at him in the eyes .

"Y-you ... named a love-songs playlist after me ? "

"You wrote poems about me ? "

I blushed an even darker crimson if that was even possible ...

" I did ... " I was screwed either way so why bother ?

But when America looked up at me , i saw something in his eyes , like a sparkle .

"Ame-"

What .

Ok Arthur . Think . What is happening .

You got cut off . Yes .

By America . Yes that's two things .  
And he kisses you rigth now .

Okay .

I finaly realised America was actually KISSING me , so i wasted no time in kissing back .

When we parted , the mini-us where staring at us . Somehow we had ended in a tigth embrace .

We where both flushed , and suddely they gave each other a hig-five and then a warm kiss .

"GOOD JOB ! "

Alfred laughed a bit .

" Yeah , good job huh ? " he looked me in the eyes warmly , and i smiled back at him .

"Yes indeed " ... And i kissed him again .

Yes , they had been a great help .

I remebered myself to thank Kiku later .

~End~


End file.
